You're My Girl
by EmWinston94
Summary: Alice has been hunting for a little while, and she used to hunt with the Winchester's. She recently started to ignore them because of her feelings for Dean, but she doesn't realize that he has feelings for her as well. She runs into to them on one of her usual hunts, well actually she becomes their savior.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alice

Age: 23

Personality: stubborn, opinionated, caring, wants to help people

Looks: red hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, 5'4", lean because of hunting

Likes: music, hunting, watching tv, driving around, watching movies

Dislikes: demons, angels, mud, reading,

Love Interest: Dean Winchester

Backstory: She was taught to hunt monsters from a young age. She's an only child. Her mother was killed by demons. Has known Dean for a while, they bump into each other while hunting sometimes.

* * *

><p>I have been hunting since I was very young, and I actually take some pride in what I do even though it can be a morbid job sometimes. Any normal person wouldn't be able to do the job that I do, but I do it for the fact that I'm saving people's lives. That is the most important thing to me.<p>

From time to time I run into the famous Winchester brothers. We get along pretty well, and we seem to get the job done fast when we are together. Over time though I have actually grown to like the eldest Winchester more than I should. There is just something about Dean that makes me want him. I love his attitude towards the job, and he has the same amount of passion for the job as I do. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to see me the way that I see him. After our hunts together we usually go and celebrate at the nearest bar, and Dean uses that time to hit on some girls and find one to take back to the motel.

I won't lie that my heart breaks every time that he takes a new girl back to the motels, but I shouldn't even like him. To forget those stupid feelings I have been trying to avoid the Winchesters, and it has been working for a good six months.

Today I'm working on a case in Blairsville, Georgia. The town is a very small town, with a population under 6,000 people. Anyway people have gone missing in the last five months, and then there bodies would be found on the edge of town. I have done my research and I pretty much narrowed the killings down to Vampires, because the bodies would be drained of their blood.

Right now I'm meeting up with some people who claimed to have witnessed the latest abduction. They told me to meet them in the diner on the edge of town, and right away I spotted the couple sitting in a booth.

"Hello I'm Agent Ward." I said stopping in front of the couple.

They both looked up at me with the weirdest expressions, "Oh hello Agent Ward, please have a seat." The woman invited adding a smile, "I'm Mia, and this is Robbie." She said pointing to the man beside her.

I sent them a fake smile, "Alright I'm just going to get right to the questions, is that alright?"

"Go ahead." Mia said grabbing Robbie's hand. They were sending off some pretty weird vibes.

"I understand that you two saw the latest abduction?" I asked taking out my notebook to write some notes in.

Mia nodded, "Yes, it was Nancy Sheridan. She was out on her daily grocery run when an odd man came over to her and started talking to her. She looked a little freaked out and tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and started pulling her to his car. She was struggling a lot, so he knocked her out before shoving her into his trunk." She took a deep breath and continued on, "Robbie and I tried to follow him, but we lost him on the edge of town. So we decided to come back and tell the police." She finished.

I wrote some of what she said down, "Is that all?" I asked her hoping she would have some more information.

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. That is what I told the other two agents as well." I stopped writing when she said that.

"Other two agents?"

"Oh yes, aren't you working with them?"

"Uh, yes. I just wasn't aware that they were already in town." I quickly lied through my teeth. Of course the Winchesters would be in town for this case.

Mia nodded, "We have to get going. I hope that you find the guy who took Nancy and put him away for a long time." She said pulling Robbie up from his seat. His eyes were glued on me the whole time before they left me alone. That left me feeling unsettled. There was something very off about those two, and I was going to find out just what it was.

* * *

><p>I decided to pay a visit to the local library to see if I could get some information on the local families. Maybe I could find out what Mia and Robbie are hiding, because they are obviously hiding something. Robbie was staring at me like I was a nice piece of meat, and I only get that from Vampires. So I wouldn't be surprised if those two were vampires as well as whatever has been abducting these people.<p>

Looking around the library I found a couple book that I think would be helpful, and I grabbed a seat in the back of the library. I got through one of the books and found some stuff that was of interest to me, but I was interrupted by a voice.

"Get this Dean. These disappearances have been happening for years. No one has really paid much attention to them until now." I heard the distinct voice of Sam.

God dammit they just had to be at the library as well. I didn't stick around to listen to their conversation. I wanted to get out and find these vampires before they did and leave town quickly. Hopefully I would stay undetected by the Winchesters.

I decided to do the rest of my research from my motel room, eliminating my chances of running into them. I guess I haven't thoroughly thought all of this through, because I wasn't so sure that I would get to these vampires before the boys do. I can try though.

I'm pretty sure I pinpointed the place where these vampires have been taking the people they have abducted. Most of the abductions seem to take place in one neighborhood in particular, and their bodies would be found about a block away from this place. With that information I was pretty much able to find the location where I believe these vamps are.

Making sure my car was packed up with all of my hunting essentials, I grabbed what I would need to kill a vampire and I also grabbed a gun in case it isn't what I thought. But I'm one hundred percent sure that this is a vampire case, because all the signs were pointing to vampires.

I quickly found my way around town and found the neighborhood easily. It was filled with older looking Victorian homes. The kind of house that made you wonder what was on the inside of the house. They were beautiful homes, and a totally unexpected placed for vamps to be nesting. The house I was looking for really stood out from the rest of the house, because it was definitely a lot darker than the rest of the houses. Also there was Dean's famous '67 Impala parked in front of the house. Of course they beat me to the house.

Normally I would drive off and let them take the case, but something inside me told me that they were in trouble and needed my help. I grabbed my vampire hunting gear and hid a gun in my jeans. I wondered around the house, trying to get a feel for the place. I was walking by a window when I heard Dean's voice.

"Someone is eventually going to come and get us." He said in a very angry tone.

I peaked in the window and saw Sam and Dean chained up to the wall and none other than Robbie and Mia in front of them.

"Oh if you're are talking about your little hunter friend, well she won't be coming. We sent out some of our people to go find her and kill her. To be honest it would be really easy because she seems like a weak hunter." Mia laughed and I heard Robbie chuckle as well.

That got my blood boiling, I'm most definitely not a weak hunter.

"What hunter?" Sam asked curiously. Hmmm, I guess they really didn't know that I was in town.

"Oh some girl, I think she called herself Agent Ward. She really seemed like a clueless little thing." Robbie answered Sam.

I watched Dean, "Alice." He seemed to have whispered.

I decided that this was the best time to pop in and save these two morons. I was going to show these two vamps that I was not a weak hunter, and that I could take on the two of them without Sam and Dean's help.

Looking around I found an entrance into the house through the basement, and just in time too because I heard a couple of guys approaching me. So I ducked into the basement right before they turned the corner of the house. They seemed oblivious.

A minute later I heard the door slam shut, "What do you mean you couldn't find her! I sent you out to follow her. She couldn't have left town already!" I heard Mia scold the guys.

"No, umm actually she is here right now. Her car is parked in front." One of the guys said, and I nearly screamed in frustration. Fucking vampire senses.

"Find her. NOW!" Mia screamed and then I heard frantic running. I took that as my cue to hide.

The basement door opened, and I heard two sets of steps come down the stairs.

"She's in here somewhere." One of the vamps mumbled.

They had their backs to me, so I jumped out and sliced one of theirs heads clean off. The other one turned to me looking mad.

"Oh you are in for it." He said lunging at me. I quickly jumped away from him and swung my machete at him. He was able to duck away from it. He came at me again, and this time I wasn't as lucky. He got momentary hold of me, but I was able to fight my way out of his grip.

"Now who's the weak one?" I asked being cocky. That was the only way that I did things.

He growled and lunged at me again, but he was too late because I swung my machete and knocked his head off like his friends.

I didn't hear other footsteps descend the stairs.

"You think you are such a clever girl, don't you?" I spun around to face Mia. She looked absolutely furious that I killed her two men.

"Well I like to think of myself like that." I answered and she rolled her eyes.

"You are not amusing me right now."

"I'm not trying to."

Her anger seemed to increase with every comeback. She lunged at me like the other two had, but this time my machete was knocked from my hands. Luckily I was able to dodge her.

"Ha ha ha, now what are you going to do?" She asked kicking my machete away from us.

Little did she know I had another plan up my sleeve. I approached her, and she seemed to think that I was giving up, but I would never do that.

"Now you are finally going to do the smart thing. Maybe you aren't as dumb as I assumed." She said going to grab me but I lodged my knife into her stomach before she could grab me. She fell to the ground numb, because my knife was covered in dead man's blood, and that was poison to vampires.

"Fucking hunters." She mumbled. I laughed at this before I went over and grabbed my machete.

"Any last words?" I asked her standing above her holding my weapon up.

"Yes, Rob will avenge me." She said right before I cut her head off like the other two.

I wasn't that scared of Rob, so I would be able to handle him. Grabbing my knife from her stomach I went up the stairs.

This led me to the kitchen. Now I would just have to find the room where the boys were being held. I looked through a couple rooms until I came up to a metal door, which I easily kicked open. Sam and Dean looked up at me surprised that I was actually here.

Rob was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to unchain them first.

"What are you doing here Alice!?" Dean asked obviously not happy to see me.

I rolled my eyes at him and started to unchain Sam first, "What does it look like I'm doing Dean? I'm saving your asses." I said with the same amount of attitude he had given me.

"Well you disappeared for half a year, and we were almost positive that you had given up hunting." Dean said rolling his eyes at my response.

Sam jumped down and came over to help me unchain Dean.

"I could never give up hunting." Was all I said to them.

"Then where have you been? You have had the two of us worried." Sam said to me.

Dean interrupted, "Correction Sam was the one that was worried. I kept telling him that you were a big girl and would be fine." Dean growled as I got him untied.

"Thanks for the kind words Dean." I said to his cold response. This is why I have been trying to avoid them. I was sick of Dean's little cold hearted remarks that only proved that he felt nothing for me.

"No problem sweetheart." He said sending me a wink.

I ignored him, "Where did the other one go?" I asked Sam since I didn't want to deal with Dean at the moment.

"He left when you started to fight the other vamps. You didn't see him?" Sam asked me.

Shaking my head I was about to say no when I was grabbed from behind. The person wound their arm around my neck.

"No worries I'm right here. I just had to have little Alice here for myself. She is quite the hunter, and she has a body that anyone would die for." I heard Rob say with amusement in his voice.

The boys stood there watching us.

"Umm could you do something?!" I yelled at them making Rob laugh.

"I just love how feisty you are." He whispered into my ear, when finally the guys snapped to their senses.

"Let go of her you creep." Dean said picking up his machete that Rob and Mia had placed on a table in the room, dumb vampires.

"Oh what are you going to do Dean. Chop my head off with your precious little hunter in my arms. You know that would kill her as well." Rob remarked to them. I had to think fast, since I knew they were coming up blank. I remembered the second knife that I had that was covered with dead man's blood, now I just need to think of a way to get the knife to them.

Suddenly Rob pulled out the knife I had, the one covered in dead man's blood. Apparently he had no idea that there was dead man's blood on it because he threw it on the ground. "Won't be needing that now will we." He said as his other hand gripped my waist tightly.

I looked at Sam and Dean with pleading eyes. Sam looked like he was trying to formulate a plan, so he wasn't looking at me but Dean was staring straight at me. So right now Dean was my only hope. I looked at him and then looked down at the knife hoping he would get the idea. He must have gotten the idea because he quickly grabbed the knife.

Rob seemed to notice this, "What do you plan to do with that? I'm a vampire and knives don't affect me. You should know that Dean." Rob said sounding a bit cocky.

Dean shook his head, "I know they don't, but I happen to know that vampires don't like dead man's blood that much." Dean said before stabbing him in the side. He immediately let go of me and fell to the ground.

He wasn't ready to give up just yet because he was still being cocky, "Well done pretty boy. I honestly didn't think you and your little team were smart enough to get around me." He said right before Dean took his machete and cut his head clean off.

Sam seemed to snap out of his trance now, "Wow okay good job Dean."

"God I hate vamps." Dean said sounding relieved.

Sam now looked over at me, "Oh Alice, are you okay?" He asked looking over me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Sammy. Are you alright? You seemed pretty out of it when he came up behind me." I asked him with a little sly smile.

Sam shook his head and pulled me into hug, "Yeah I'm fine. The real question is, where have you been?"

I wanted to avoid the question and Dean could see that.

"Don't think about changing the subject. Where have you been?" Dean said stopping me before I could change the subject.

I sighed, "I have just been out hunting." I was telling the truth.

"Then how come we never run into you?" Sam asked.

There was no way I was going to be able to lie to them now, "I was just staying out of your way. Taking the cases I knew you would overlook."

"Why, do you not like hunting with us?" Dean asked sounding a bit cold now.

"No, it's not that." I started to say but he cut me off.

"It's okay you don't have to explain. Just come out and get some drinks with us?" He suggested surprisingly.

"Um alright. Meet you at the bar after I get cleaned up?" I asked.

"Sure, actually where are you staying? We will pick you up." Dean asked.

Turns out we were staying at the same motel. Not really sure how I never managed to run into to them before now. Anyway I agreed to that and we went our separate ways to get ready.

* * *

><p>Of course I was nervous about spending the night with the two Winchesters, not to mention the one that I was madly crushing on. Even though a part of me was nervous, I was actually happy as well that I would finally get to have some time with the brothers. It is hard to go half a year without talking to them.<p>

There was a knock at the door that knocked me out of my thoughts. I opened it to see Dean standing there looking better than ever.

"Sammy already walked to the bar, so he sent me to pick you up. Are you ready?" Dean asked looking me over in my outfit that I had chosen for the bar.

"Oh yeah I'm ready." I stated grabbing my phone and putting it into the back pocket of my jeans, all while Dean continued to check me out. I snapped my fingers in front of him, "Lets go." I said shutting the door behind me.

He quickly came back to earth, "Yeah lets go." He said quickly leading the way to the bar that was about a block away from the motel, so we just walked.

There was no way I was prepared to watch he hook up with another beautiful woman at this bar tonight, but I guess that is why they invented drinks to numb your mind. I honestly wished that I had the courage to tell him just how I felt about him, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

When we got to the bar I could see that it was already pretty busy full of rowdy men and slutty women, both looking to get laid tonight. I saw Sam at the bar with a beer in hand, and he was already talking to some beautiful girl.

"Sam sure has changed in the last six months." I commented to Dean when I noticed Sam flirting with this girl.

"Yep, he has been bringing a lot of women back to the room. More than I have." Dean said with a little chuckle.

This made me roll my eyes, "That has got to be a joke." I commented heading for the bar, but he grabbed my arm stopping me from going there.

"What is your problem with me Alice?" He asked obviously fed up with the way that I was treating him.

"I'm sick of the way that you play with women. Every time I come to the bar with you, there is always a new woman on your arm that you take back to your room."

He looked confused by this, "I don't get why this bothers you."

"It doesn't matter. Go find your victim for the night." I said pulling my arm out of his grip and heading for the bar. I immediately ordered myself some kind of strong drink to get the night started. Maybe I would go home with one of these men tonight and forget all about my feelings for Dean.

After a couple of strong drinks I was pretty buzzed and I thought this would be the perfect time to strike up a conversation with one of these drunk men. I actually didn't have to move because a decent looking guy sat next to me at the bar.

"Hello cutie." He said flashing me a smile.

To be honest I didn't like the vibes this guy was sending off but I pushed that away, "Hi." I said flashing him a flirty smile. After a couple of sentences I knew that I didn't really want to go home with this guy, but I would just use him for now.

The guy was starting to move closer to me, but just before he could actually make a move Dean happened to show up out of nowhere. "It's time to go." He spoke grabbing my arm and pulling me to the entrance of the bar.

I was really mad that he was pulling me out of the bar, "What the hell are you doing Dean? I was have a good time with that guy." I lied trying to prove a point to myself.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on Alice. You looked so bored with him."

"Uh so. That still doesn't give you a right to pull me out of the bar like that. Besides shouldn't you be with your woman for the night?" I asked still mad that he pulled me out of the bar.

At this point he stopped walking and backed me up to brick wall outside of the bar, "You're the girl I want for the night." He spoke before pulling me into a heated kiss.

This was all really confusing to me. Why the hell was Dean Winchester kissing me of all people?

We pulled away and just stared at each other, "Why did you just kiss me?" Is what I managed to ask him as my heart was racing.

"Well I wanted to kiss you, and I could see your jealousy in the bar. You want me just as much as I want you." He said catching me off guard. "Am I the reason that you avoided Sam and I for half a year?" He asked me.

There was no way I could lie to him, "Yes Dean. I didn't know how to deal with my feelings for you, so I ran away from them. As you can see that didn't work out to well." I admitted with a bit of shame.

He placed his hands on the side of my face forcing me to look at him, "Do you know how worried I was when we hadn't seen you? I was pretty sure that you were dead." This made my heart break since I had no idea he felt this way.

"I'm sorry Dean. I honestly didn't think you would ever like me the way that I like you."

"Well I do, and I'm so happy to see that you are okay." He said pulling me into another kiss. I gladly accepted this kiss.

"You are never running away from us like that again, got it?" He asked and I nodded pulling his lips back to mine. He pulled away again, "In fact I think you should join Sam and I." he added.

"Yes I will, now kiss me." I said pulling him back to my lips again.

After a couple of minutes Dean pulled away again, "How about we go back to my room? I told Sam that I needed the room for the night so he got his own room." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Dean was always so straightforward and I loved it, "Sure Dean." I said and he smiled before picking me up and heading towards the motel. Tonight was going to be a pretty good night, especially now that I know Dean likes me just as much as I like him.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the motel in no time, and Dean threw the door open. He slammed it shut and placed me against it, and his mouth found mine again. The kiss was desperate and needy. His hands found their way under my shirt, his touch sent shivers down my spine. I didn't like the torture so I just tore his shirt right off, he grinned at that.

"Impatient are we?" He was highly amused.

I shook my head and pulled off my own shirt, "Yes Dean, I am." My voice was low and needy. He got very serious after that, his hands made their way to the waist of my jeans. I have him a look of encouragement and he quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down my legs and off. I had already kicked off my shoes and socks. Dean eyed up my half naked body, and I could tell he liked what he saw.

I took control and pushed him over to the bed. Then I undid his jeans and pulled them off, I grinned when I saw the forming bulge in his boxers. So I straddled him, and he pulled me into another kiss. While he was kissing me, I started to grind his bulge earning a groan from him.

"Stop being such a tease." He said grabbing my hips and halting my movements, causing a whimper to slip from my mouth.

"Please Dean!" I whined trying to move my hips, but he only tightened his grip.

"I know babygirl, we will get there." He said reaching behind me to unclip my bra, he pulled it off with ease. He cupped my breasts, "Damn baby." Once again I tried moving my hips. He shook his head before he flipped our positions, so that I was the one on the bed and he was straddling me. "No, you have to be patient." His hands started traveling down my body, stopping right above my panty line. "Now are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes Dean, please!" I was at the point of begging, I'm sure he liked it a lot. Looking staright into my eyes he pulled my underwear off, I wish he would hurry up and just skip all this torture.

"Look how wet I made you." He smirked stroking my wet folds.

"Stop torturing me Dean!"

The smirk never left his face, "Alright, but only because you asked nicely." He stood up and took off his boxers. He was everything I had hoped he would be. "Like what you see?" Really Dean? You're being cocky.

"You know my answer, so will you please just fuck me?" I was really turned on and he was frustrating me. He nodded and pulled me to him, and then he slammed into me. It took me a few seconds to get used to his size, and he waited to move until I told him to. Once I felt comfortable I nodded and he began with a nice pace. I quickly urged him to pick up the pace, which he did happily.

"Oh Deannnnnn." I moaned, my nails were gripping his back and scratching him no doubt. He just felt so good inside me. His pace was driving me insane, I was quickly approaching my climax and he could see it.

He stopped moving making me groan in protest, "No, babygirl. I want you to ride me." He didn't have to say it twice before I flipped us over and mounted him. I started moving at an unbelievable pace, and it was driving him insane. I circled my hips making him moan, "Y/N, oh god that feels so good." He closed his eyes, he was getting close and so was I. To aide me in my movements, his hands gripped my waist and helped me move. It all became too much, and I finally reached my climax. He finished shortly after me, and I collapsed onto his chest.

"Y/N, that was amazing." He whispered trying to steady his breathing.

"You don't say?" I said with a wink.

He shook he head and pulled out of me, "To think that could have happened sooner if we had just admitted our feelings to each other."

I shrugged, "I guess we will just have to make up for lost time."

"That's fine with me." He pulled me into a nice kiss, "We have all night, and so what do you say we start on round two?"

"I'm game." I answered moving to straddle him again.


End file.
